


Maggie put the 'V" in "Valentine's Day"

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Sanvers Valentine, Maggie tells Alex about her past, Serious, Supportive Alex, Valentine's Day, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: After Alex and Maggie slow dance, they end up eating all the strawberries and head home so Alex can give Maggie what she planned earlier before their fight. But it's Maggie who puts the "V" in "Valentine's Day".The next morning, Maggie tells Alex more about her past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I wished happened after the Sanvers slow dance. Yes, I wrote this because our "Savners Centric" promised-episode wasn't Sanvers centric after all. So, this just has cute things, a lot of smirking (i guess), Alex being distracted by chocolate covered strawberries, that strip tease (emphasis on "tease") Alex prepped for Maggie, and just how attentive & patient Alex is when Maggie tells her story.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Alex walked into her apartment, immediately looking around for Maggie, but no one was home. She saw the white box with red ribbon tying it shut on the counter, and walked over to it, only to find a note from Maggie.

_“Put this on. 311 N. Orchard Street. 8pm”_

She looked around her apartment in confusing for answers, but smiled afterwards.

Alex walked in to an empty ballroom, surprised by her girlfriend. Her heart was beating so hard as she approached Maggie. She saw her first standing there by the table full of chocolate-covered strawberries, a corsage, champagne glasses, and a bottle in a chiller.

Maggie stood there with folded hands to hide the nervousness. “Wow…you’re _breathtaking_ ,” she smiled.

Alex, who was still confused and overwhelmed with her racing heart, looked around and saw heart-shaped balloons hanging around, and a disco ball hung above. “Maggie, what is all this?”

Maggie smiled, “It’s your belated Valentine’s Day prom.” Then, she reached for the corsage on the table. “May I?” She took her hand and proceeded and put it on her wrist. Then, she apologized for what she did. “I’m sorry…so sorry.” Alex raised her eyebrows in agreement. “I was too busy nursing my old wounds that I forgot to look at this gorgeous woman in front of me and consider her feelings.” She took her hands and swayed them, and tilted her head at her. “You deserve all of this.”

Alex stood there and listened to try and take everything in by looking around the room, meeting Maggie’s eyes once again.

“And you deserve an _amazing_ romance, and a woman who is _absolutely_ _crazy_ about you.”

“Don’t you hate all this?’, Alex asked with doubt.

“Alex, you’re the one woman that can make me _like_ Valentine’s Day.” Maggie looked deeply into her eyes, then cupped Alex’s face and brought her in for a kiss. They both smiled throughout the kiss. Alex’s hand traveled to her arms as she smiled through the kiss. Then, they parted, and Alex began to rub the soft material of the suit.

“Can I have this dance?”, Maggie smiled, reaching for Alex’s hands.

Alex giggled and whispered, “Yes…”

Alex laid her arms around Maggie’s neck as Maggie wrapped her arms around her lower back. They closed their eyes and laid their foreheads against each other, just swaying in peace, grateful that they had made up from their fight.

While slow dancing together in peace and quiet, Alex raised her head and told her, “You know, you didn’t have to do all of this…we could’ve continued earlier when _I_ left _you_ that note.”

Maggie smirked, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I was gonna make you relax after work.”

“Oh…”, Maggie smiled bigger this time.

“But, I’m not complaining,” Alex smiled, “I wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day any other way.”

“Maybe, we could do what you had in mind when we get back to your place,” Maggie whispered.

“Maybe,” Alex said with a shrug and a smile. She leaned in for another kiss, then pulled away, only to spot the strawberries. “But…those strawberries aren’t gonna go to waste right?”

Maggie smiled and laughed. “Yup.” The song stopped at the right moment as they parted. Alex took Maggie’s hand as they went over to the table. She reached for one and ate, “Mmmm...”

“Woah there, Danvers, your girlfriend is standing right here.” Maggie laughed.

Alex laughed while taking the next bite.

“Oh- you got a little something there,” she said pointing to the corner of her mouth. She took the napkin and wiped it off for her.

Alex smiled. “Thanks…” Then, she eyed the bottle in its chiller. “Shall we??”

“We shall,” Maggie smiled. She was so happy to see her girlfriend happy, making it up to her was the best thing she ever did. She saw Alex pop the bottle open, almost spilling the entire thing. Then, she went over to the glasses and poured some for both of them.

“You know, earlier, I asked Kara for advice on what I should do for you for Valentine’s Day. She asked me what you liked…I said ‘guns’ and she had that shocked expression on her face.”

Maggie laughed. “Really?”

Alex laughed as well and nodded her head. “Yup. And then I said how you like bonsai trees. Pretty random, but I think it’s adorable,” she smiled.

“I think _you’re_ adorable,” Maggie immediately spit out.

Alex blushed. “Someone’s got some moves,” she smirked.

“Yeah, well, when you have the most badass woman in town, you gotta step up the game.” Maggie was on a roll with these compliments, making Alex blush more.

“So…how did you get to rent out this entire ballroom?”, Alex asked, looking around.

Maggie smiled. “Let’s just say, I know people, and being a cop detective pays off really well.”

“Interesting…”, Alex said with squinty eyes.

“But that doesn’t matter because I have you by my side,” Maggie smiled. She kissed her again, tasting the chocolate on her lips.

“Can we talk about earlier?”, Alex asked.

“About what?”

“How you were outed to your parents…” Maggie remained silent, making it obvious that she didn’t want to. So, Alex added, “If it’s okay with you.” She took her hand and continued. “If not, I completely understand,” and smiled.

Maggie smiled back. “We can talk about it tomorrow. It’s just that I don’t want to ruin tonight’s happy mood.” Alex smiled and respected her girlfriend’s wishes. Then, “Shut Up and Dance With Me” came on.

“MY FAVORITE SONG! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!”, Alex asked with big eyes and a huge smile, starting to move her body to the song.

Maggie laughed, “You told me once out of nowhere.”

“I did?”, Alex asked with confusion, stopping all at once.

Maggie laughed again. “Yeah…we were solving an alien case at the DEO when you randomly turned to me while Winn was talking saying, ‘You know, I really love Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk the Moon’. It was out of nowhere.”

Alex tried to recall that moment and remembered it vividly. “Oh yeah..I did.”

“Dork,” Maggie laughed, taking her hand.

“I’m _your_ dork,” Alex whispered, hoping Maggie didn’t hear. But Maggie turned and looked at her, indicating she did.

* * *

 

Later that night, when they decided to go home, Alex asked Maggie, “Are we still going to-”

“Yes, of course, Danvers.”

“Oh okay good, because it’s my turn to show you what I wanted to do for you on Valentine’s Day.” She smirked and unlocked her door, leaving the lights off, and taking Maggie’s hand and leading her to the couch. Maggie sat down while Alex poured her a shot and turned on the music. “Here, i’ll go change real quick.”

Maggie took the shot and waited on the couch. “Danvers, can I borrow a shirt? Just to change down into something relaxing.” She heard her feet shuffling, and something hitting the door.

“Yeah! Go ahead!”

“You alright?”, Maggie asked as she headed to her closet.

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Alex replied. Maggie took a shirt and put it on. Then, she saw her boxers in the drawer and put those on as well. She totally forgot Alex had borrowed them a while ago, and realized they had been washed since they were folded in the drawer. “ _So that’s where they went…_ ”, she thought to herself. She went back out and hung her suit on the back of one of the chairs by the table and laid the pants over it.

Then, she went back to the couch and sat down with her legs up on the coffee table, staring at the fire in the fireplace.

She started thinking about earlier when she told Alex the truth about how she was outed. For once, she had someone willing to listen 100% and not criticize. Someone was there for her, and she tried to hold back the tears by smiling through the pain, but she just couldn’t. She didn’t want to cry in front of Alex, so she left. While being deep into thought, the noise of the bathroom door interrupted her.

She saw Alex slowly open the bathroom door with her left hand, and raised her right hand up along the doorway. Maggie saw her smirk and smiled the negative thoughts away, as Alex walked towards her.

“Tonight….it’s our Valentine’s Day.” She saw how easy it would be to take off the shirt and boxers that she just wanted to skip past the lap dance, but she wanted to go with the plan.

Once she reached her, she turned around and bent down to try and tease her, but Maggie didn’t want that anymore. She grabbed her hips, causing Alex to fall back on her.

So, she continued grinding as Maggie slid her hands over her thighs from behind and spread her legs wider. Then, she turned around and rested her thighs on each side and started moving her hips to the music, while resting her hands on the back of the couch.

Meanwhile, Maggie laid her hands on Alex’s hips to feel her move to the beat, while sinking lower in the couch.

Alex moved her hands down to Maggie’s face and cupped it to give her a kiss, while Maggie wrapped her arms around her lower back and slid them up her shirt. As soon as she got to the clip of her bra, Alex pulled away, making Maggie’s hands slid back down. “I’m supposed to be the one doing that for you,” she smirked.

‘I just can’t take it anymore, I want you,” she whined.

“Oh really, Sawyer?”, Alex smiled. She proceeded to take off her first layer of clothing and dropped it on Maggie’s head. “Oops..”, she tried to say seductively.

Maggie laughed at how hard her girlfriend was trying, but it was adorable. She took off the piece of clothing Alex dropped on her face and threw it aside. Then, she laid her hands back on her waist, and leaned forward to kiss her collarbone, leading down to her chest, as Alex kept grinding on her.

Alex, then, slid her hand up the shirt Maggie was wearing and took it off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She kissed her lips once more while sliding and hand under her bra. “ _Oh…you’re really turned on_ ,” she thought to herself. After moving down to kiss her neck, she thought of an idea. She was going to tease her like all the other times. So, as she started to feel like Maggie was in control, she pulled away from their kiss and just sat there.

Maggie became confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired…maybe we should go to bed now,” she said trying to hide her smile, while getting up and heading for bed.

However, she failed at that because Maggie knew _exactly_ what she was trying to do. When Alex was almost to bed, Maggie spoke. “Oh no no no nooo…I know what you’re doing, Danvers!”

Alex laughed and pretended she didn’t know, “What am I doing?”

Maggie, who was only in her boxers and her bra, stood up from the couch and walked over to Alex who got into bed, but didn’t really pull the covers over herself.

Maggie put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, “Danvers, you are never slick at trying to tease me.”

Alex laid there looking at her stance and that perfect body she loved. She couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her into bed. Maggie fell on top of her and caught her fall by landing her hands on each side of her head.

“I knew you couldn’t handle it,” Maggie smirked.

“It’s our Valentine’s Day today,” she hinted. “And we’re alone….in bed….almost naked…you’re on top of m-“

Maggie interrupted her with a kiss, clearly knowing what she was trying to tell her. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, wanting more of her, as Maggie settled down in between her legs. She kissed her lips once more before moving to her neck and collar bone, making her way downtown to clearly express what the V in “Valentine’s Day” meant.

* * *

 

The next morning, they woke up naked in bed. Alex turned around to face Maggie, who had her arms wrapped around her. “Why are you always the big spoon, Sawyer,” she laughed.

Maggie laughed as well, “Good morning to you too.” She gave her a kiss and answered her question. “Well…I don’t know I just like being able to hold you close,” she smiled.

Alex buried her head into Maggie’s space and wrapped and arm over her waist. “Do you wanna talk about yesterday?” Then she looked up, “It’s okay if-“

“No, it’s fine. We’re in a relationship and we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” Maggie kissed her forehead, and Alex smiled. “You know, now I look back at what happened and realized how strong I came out of my dark past…literally, because ya know…I’m gay.” Alex laughed a little, getting the joke. She  loved how Maggie could always add a little humor when it was appropriate, so everything wasn’t so serious and dark. “Anyways,” she smiled, letting go of Alex to lay on her side and prop her head up on her hand, “Even though I was kicked out, I learned how to be an adult at such a young age because I kinda had no parents to depend on. I mean, I’m grateful for my aunt because she took me in, but I didn’t want to be an extra hassle to her, so I helped around the house. You get what I mean.” Alex nodded and fixed her position on the bed too by laying on her side with her head on the pillow. “And when I graduated high school,” Maggie paused because a knot started forming in her throat, causing tears to fill her eyes.

“Take your time, Maggie.”

Maggie breathed in and continued, “My parents never went to my graduation.” A tear fell down her face. Alex wiped it away as Maggie continued. “But my aunt did. She supported me even throughout college. She always went to my award ceremonies and cheered me on.” Alex smiled again, once Maggie did. “Then, I told her I’d move to National City to get my own place. So I could get out of her hair and actually be an adult. She didn’t want me to leave because she was so used to me being around, but she understood why I had to and let me go. National City is where I started becoming a cop detective. While I was in school for that, I always updated my aunt, telling her I would fly her out here to attend my graduation someday. However, a year before graduation, I got a call that..” She started tearing up again. She looked at Alex and saw how attentive she was to know what happened next, but also patient to let her continue when she wanted to. The knot in her throat had grown, making it difficult to even swallow it down. Her voice cracked. “I uh…I got a call that she had died..” She could barely even say the last word. “And, it took a toll on me because the person who supported me all my life was no longer there, that’s why I was afraid of being hurt by anything and anyone after that. I put up too many walls, and always went to the gun range to take out my anger. But one day, I realized how I can’t treat others like my dad did. So, I turned my life around and decided to be a caring and loving person, still afraid to get my walls knocked down. But, I’m glad I met someone who could knock them down.” She smiled at Alex. “I had no idea that years later, after being kicked out for who I was, I would meet someone who would assure me that it’s okay to be myself. I had no idea I would be this happy after what Eliza girl did to me.”

“I don’t like this Eliza person,” Alex said.

“Yeah, neither did I,” Maggie laughed. “But, I let that go, now that I have you. After all, you _did_ change my opinion about Valentine’s Day, no one has ever done that before.”

Alex kissed her. “You know, I’m glad you are who you are today. You grew up being caring towards others even though you struggled when you were a kid.” She scooted closer to her and pulled her in close for a hug, this time, being the big spoon. Then Maggie tightened her grip and buried her head into Alex’s shoulder, and felt her eyes start to tear up again, but this time….with tears of joy. Alex kissed her forehead again and smiled at Maggie.

Maggie smiled back. “I knew we were right for each other, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? Let me know below!   
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter (@Sanvers_Rae), and tweet me your thoughts about this too!   
> -Rae :)


End file.
